


Forever you are my star

by shookyoongs



Series: Ateez one shots [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Fluff, Hongjoong, M/M, Stargazing, They love each other so much, but like also slight angst, but not really tbh, could be idol ateez but also could be a college au it's not clarified, lots of feels I think, seonghwa, seongjoong, seongjoong boyfriends, seongjoong date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookyoongs/pseuds/shookyoongs
Summary: Seonghwa: I could fit my whole galaxy in my own handsHongjoong: That's physically impossibleSeonghwa takes Hongjoong’s face in his hands, “Are you sure?”Or Seongjoong go stargazing together
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Forever you are my star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D I updated before it hit two months are you happy lol 
> 
> Sorry it took long >< school sadly does take up most of my time :') but I'm hoping to try and balance it all out soon so I have more time to write~
> 
> This is kind of short but I hope you still enjoy it :)
> 
> Not beta read

“Seonghwaaaaa,” Hongjoong said dragging out his name, “How much longer? I’m tired.”

“Only a little further my love,” Seonghwa told him squeezing their connected hands and turning around for a moment to look a Hongjoong. Hongjoong had recently dyed his hair a bright blueberry blue, though the color couldn’t be seen very well in the dark. He wore black sweatpants with a navy blue sweatshirt, and a black windbreaker to help face the night chill. Seonghwa could hear the labored breathing coming from his mouth, probably from the hike up the mountain. Besides Hongjoongs breathing he could hear the crickets, the rustling of the leaves from the wind, some birds chirping once in a while, and sometimes snippets of other voices from hikers that passed them on their way.

Seonghwa had the idea of taking his lovely boyfriend stargazing, but the other didn’t know it. Hongjoong trusting his boyfriend in where they were headed. They didn’t talk much on the way, just taking in each other's presence and the quietness of the night. Most days were hectic for them, so the calm night was a much-needed change of scenery. 

“Here we are,” Seonghwa spoke softly, not wanting to break the peacefulness of the night.

Both of them with their hands still connected looked around. The surroundings were familiar to Seonghwa who had been there many times before but was brand new for Hongjoong who had never stepped foot in this spot. 

They stood in an open clearing, the grass soft beneath their shoes. The trees surrounding, as green as the grass, stood tall and proud under the night sky. Not many animals were near, only the sounds of the nightly insects could be heard in the greenery that surrounded them both. 

Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong as the latter took in the clearing. “Where are we Hwa?” Hongjoong asked softly, his voice mirroring Seonghwa's softness earlier.

“You haven’t seen the best part yet. Look up, beautiful.” Seonghwa told him. Not taking his eyes off the other wanting to see his reaction. 

As Hongjoong looked up he let out a soft gasp, unable to keep his surprise off his face as he looked at the sky above. The sky above seemed to be filled with millions of bright twinkling stars. Seonghwa smiled wide at his boyfriend's reaction, finding it utterly adorable just like he always did when Hongjoong did something.

“How did you find this place?” Hongjoong asked, his voice trailing off as he looked back at Seonghwa.

“I came here a lot when things got rough,” Seonghwa started looking up at the sky for a moment before continuing, “I was so lost one night, mentally and physically, when I found this clearing. I accidentally tripped, and when I went to get up I got a glance at the sky. Hongjoong I was speechless. In the city, we don’t see the stars, but here you can see them so vividly. Afterward, I just started coming here. When things got overwhelming, when I felt like the world was pushing agonist me I came here to breathe.” Seonghwa took in a deep inhale, reaching the hand not holding Hongjoong’s up to the sky, “Here you can breathe freely. Breathe in, and when you breathe out let your problems go with.” Seonghwa spoke, dropping the hand he held up, “Even for just a moment you feel free. Just like a star. As people, we can feel lost, and unable to breathe at points, stuck with nowhere to go. A star may seem trapped up there in one sport, but while up there it’s also so free. Free to discover everything out there in the vast galaxy. On earth, we can’t discover galaxies as easy as stars can, but we can discover so much here. We can find our dreams, our happiness, love,” Seonghwa faced Hongjoong with the last word gently grabbing the other hand that was hanging at Hongjoongs side. “If I hadn’t come here I’m not sure I would’ve made it as far as today. Thanks to this clearing I met the stars. Thanks to the stars I was able to find my dreams, find my happiness, find my love. I wanted to show you the place that helped me feel free, that helped me find you.”

“Seonghwa you're making me cry,” Hongjoong spoke, a small sob busting past his lips.

Seonghwa let go of Hongjoong’s hands and pulled him into a hug. Hongjoong’s arms coming to rest tightly around his waist. They stayed like that for a few moments before Hongjoong pulled away from a little. “Let’s look at the stars then?” Hongjoong suggested, his face close to Seonghwa so the latter could see the slight redness around his eyes and nose from crying.

“Of course my love,” Seonghwa responded, letting go of Hongjoong, and pulling the backpack he had on his back off. They made their way closer to the center of the clearing as Seonghwa took out a blanket he had been carrying for them to lay on. 

As they settled on the blanket Hongjoong leaned his head onto Seonghwa’s shoulder, and Seonghwa wrapped his arm around Hongjoong’s shoulders. Time passed as the two just laid in the presence of the other taking in the night sky. 

Every time Seonghwa came here his breath still got taken away. As he looked up the stars shined bright. Millions twinkled above their heads. In the daytime, they were hidden, but here at night, they shimmered so brightly. There was a stark difference between the dark blanket covering the sky, and the stars that wanted to shine through it. Just like he told Hongjoong earlier it was hard to see the stars in the city hidden by the pollution, and light that coated the streets. Here miles away from the city the stars shined just like they were meant to.

“Seonghwa,” Hongjoong spoke softly, “Thank you for showing me.”

“Thank you for making me so happy my love," Seonghwa said smiling, he paused for a second before continuing, "Did you know I can fit my entire galaxy in my hands?

“That's physically impossible Hwa,” Hongjoong responded sounding confused at the sudden statement.

Seonghwa takes his hand that wasn’t over Hogjoongs shoulder, and slides it over his cheek. Hongjoong cheek warm against his cold hands from the night, “Are you sure?”

Hongjoong let out a bunch of soft giggles at Seonghwa’s antics.

“You know Hwa. I have a new nickname for you.” Hongjoong spoke sitting up so Seonghwa could see him. 

“What?” Seonghwa curiously asked, softly bopping Hongjoong’s nose as he couldn’t resist. 

Hongjoong scrunched his nose at the action, eyes squeezing together cutely before speaking, “My star. You're my star Seonghwa. My forever star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Truly just people reading this means the world!
> 
> I hope you all are continuing to stay safe, and healthy! If I don't update before ateez's second anniversary (which knowing me I won't lol sorry) I hope you all enjoy their online concert! I myself am very excited to see it, and all their hard work they've put into it!


End file.
